Sapphire Eyes
by Houyoku
Summary: [FE8] After the War swept through Renais, the young king has found that peace is not as easily grasped. Problem after problem arises, and Princess Eirika loses something that she cannot regain.


**__**

Sapphire Eyes

by Becki (houyoku)

(C) Nintendo/Intelligent Systems

* * *

__

The writer's ramblings...

Hello all! It sure has been a long time since my name has appeared in the FE section... I realized that my last FE fanfiction was written a little less than a year ago!

Well, school has started up again, so it means I'll have very little time to write (though it won't make much of a difference, I haven't been writing at all this summer...) So I decided to write one Sacred Stones fanfiction, which is also my first one, before summer completely ends. This is one of those one-shots that I pull from absolutely nowhere, but what can I say? Inspiration is inspiration. Oh, and a warning, loads of description. ...It's honestly like reading a novel for Language Arts, I don't know how that happened...

Just for the note, I wrote this to be COMPLETELY adverse to the insane incest interest (alliteration!) here at I personally cherish the relationship a brother has for his sister, and just because you have _philos_, or even _storge_, it doesn't mean that you are in an _eros_ relationship! That's the thing people have been mistaking this whole time!

So I want you to enjoy this fanfiction the way it's meant to be; a brother loves his sister, because they are family, and because of their childhood together and the obligations they have for each other. Nothing else.

Well! Sorry about the long ranting. As usual, you could have skipped completely over this section, though I really appreciate it if you took the time to read this through. Oh, and read the footnote if you were curious about the Greek I threw at you earlier. (Yes, it is Greek.)

Becki

__

There are four words in the Greek language for Love, and they are different types of love. Philos is the love a brother has for a brother, or a friend has for a friend. Storge love is the love of a parent to his or her child. Agape love is unconditional love, and last is eros, the love between a husband and a wife. Er... am I a nerd or what? 

* * *

__

Nostalgia

With a homesick sigh, she lay the book aside on the dusty tables, where webs spun like cotton in the corner, and initials and pictures were engraved into the wood. It was ironic that she would be homesick, but the feeling was unquestionable. It was that terrible empty feeling of deep longing, a hard gap in her chest. Yet there she sat in the room of her fondest childhood memories, the place where she spent so much of her life. She could not be closer to home.

The room was in shambles, it had not been cleaned for years. In fact, it was almost considered dangerous to even step into it. It was a chamber in the highest tower of Castle Renais, where it overlooked the reforming country. In its prime, the walls were a soft ivory color, and scarlet curtains hung and fluttered by the window. At the moment, almost eight years later, the brittle glass of the windows had been long taken out in consideration for the strong winds, and the scarlet curtains had been bleached into a fading brown by the sun. The once light-colored walls were covered in stains and cracks where it met the ground. Dust was aloft and swirled like gold powder in the hazy sunlight. Broken toys littered the ground, but still the portrait over the scratched wooden table remained.

It was a painting of the Royal Children. The boy, perhaps seven years of age at the time it was painted, wore a hard look. His arched brows curved slightly over determined eyes, partly hidden by tousled teal hair. The girl, appearing to be no more or less older than her sibling, had a similar expression. Her azure hair was short, a little shorter than shoulder length, and it curved toward her chin. Such detail was placed into both of the children's faces, it was so well preserved that the colors had not changed over the years.

Princess Eirika smiled delicately upon looking at her childish face, knowing all to well that the intense expression drawn there was quite out of character. The patience of having to stand so still is torturous for a girl so young. But there was also the reminder that her brother had been so calm at the time. She had admired and loved him as much then as she did now, and she remembered that she had tried to be just like him. After gazing at the old picture for a few more seconds, she wistfully turned away.

It was her brother that was the cause of her homesickness. It was strange, for he had always gone away from home for long periods of time, and she had not felt so empty then as she did standing in reminiscence in the old tower room. No, the reason lie in the fact that he was so far away in mind rather than presence.

The King had daily things to attend to. Though Ephraim hated these things, his self-discipline and the eagerness to serve his country drove him to endure them. Eirika helped her brother as much as she could, but his attention was always needed in things she had no control over. The disaster in Grado proved to be troublesome, many citizens had perished and the greatest towns had fallen into ruin. It was falling into an anarchy, with no Emperor or heir to rule them, so it lacked leadership and organization. The twins of Renais toiled over solutions to aid the fallen country, but only time could heal the damages. Not only were there conflicts internationally, but within Renais itself there was trouble.

The ill climate led to poor harvests, and the population living in the country had been greatly affected. With little produce came little profit, resulting in neighbor stealing from neighbor, and all other disorders imaginable. When times of disorder come about, people have a strong apt to rebel. Despite the fact that Renais had always had a strong, noble leader, this became true.

For decades, Renais was under a feudal system to reach those in the countryside. Too add up to the troubles, rumors had been about that the feudal lords had been misusing their power, oppressing the poor and enjoying the fat of the lands. Ephraim constantly sent messengers and other emissaries from the capital to see whether these sayings were true. Although all confirmations rendered the rumors false, there was still strong suspicion. Eirika yearned for her people, and using her diplomatic skills, she gave Ephraim counsel. Yet he was exhausted. Eirika had no heart to ask anything of him.

With these dark thoughts she somehow found herself in their old room. As children they played in the tower, they studied together and shared moments of boredom. She had found one of her favorite poetry books. The simple structure and plain rhyming scheme of these stanzas momentarily took her away from all of these troubles. When halfway through, the ink had been stained with rainwater, making it just about impossible to read. So that too, she lay aside with despair.

A cold draft wafted through the empty windows, touching her face and parting her hair. The Princess glanced into the lucid blue sky, her eyes fluttering with the breeze. Turning her gaze hundreds of feet down, she saw the courtyard with the new soldiers training. It brought back another memory, when she was a little girl. When her brother was out to train, she would sit at the window and peer down at his small shape, so awkward with the lance. Then there were the figures of Orson and her father, praising the young prince as his hand grew steady and his aim more accurate.

Resting her cheek on her palm, she spotted General Seth training the cavalry. They followed the routine exercises, and sparred against each other. The sun was at its peak as it was midday, and the bell of the temple in the city tolled. Eirika was astonished at how much time had passed, she had spent all of the morning in the tower.

As she stood the floor creaked warningly under her, but in her regal grace it took her less than three strides to exit the chamber. With one last look behind her, she shut the door.

The stairs spiraled down with stained-glass windows shining colors on the curved walls. Eirika quietly counted each stone step, it was an old habit she realized that she still had. With her right hand touching the wall, she trailed her fingers along the bricks as she descended. It was not until the twenty-sixth step that she met someone on the way down. The princess caught herself before colliding into him, however she managed to be astonished by the unexpected person's identity. 

"Brother!" she cried out, but he silenced her by brushing one finger against his lip. He was dressed in a common brown cloak, it concealed his noble clothing beneath it. He wore no diadem, and could easily be mistaken for a commoner.

He flashed her one of his gentle grins, but kept his finger over his lips.

"If we sneak out now, they won't realize that I am gone," he whispered. She smiled knowingly at her sibling, it was all she could do to suppress a laugh.

"I'll meet you at the stables," she mouthed, and he gave her a simple nod. Rushing passed him she flew down the stairs, letting the depressive moments of minutes ago fade away. With such elation she forgot to count the rest of the steps and found that Ephraim had left the door open.

_How foolish I have been,_ Eirika thought, though happily, _that I had lost faith in him and been so selfish?_

When she appeared in the castle, the first person she saw was none other than Forde. The constant motion of his head turning side to side signified that he was searching for somebody. It appeared that her brother was mistaken, they had noticed his absence, whoever 'they' were. The Princess subtly moved from the door that led to the tower, but her attempt to exit unnoticed was in vain.

"Ah, princess!" the Knight exclaimed, turning just in time to see her by the exit. A wistful smile touched her lips, but still, she was thankful that it had been Forde there, rather than Kyle.

The knight approached the princess and bent in a florid bow, with on arm behind his back. She accepted the gesture for the time being, and when he straightened she could see the same expression of mischief on his face.

"It appears that the King has gone missing, Princess Eirika," Forde informed her, a little loudly. Eirika kept her head cool and began to put her words together.

"Well, I am sure that my brother must be..." she halted mid-sentence, seeing over Forde's shoulder that Ephraim had entered the room. He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up gesture to her surprise before leaving through the other door. When the princess realized that she had been staring directly at him, she then wondered why Forde had not turned around to see. With her eyes widened at her mistake, Forde ignored her flustered state and spoke again.

"Yes, princess, he must be around here," he said, and then unexpectedly winked at her. "and I'll bet that he is nowhere near the stables." Finally understanding that Forde was only in on the conspiracy, she formally inclined her head.

"Yes, thank you Forde," she returned with a gesture, "You've done well." The faithful knight bowed again, and she excused herself quickly. It was like Forde to condone something as unofficial as this, in fact, she would have not been surprised if it was Forde that had suggested it.

Making her way down the halls, Eirika found her room and thrust open the doors. She hurried to the wardrobe and pulled it open, digging hastily through the clothes. Finally choosing a grayish traveling coat, she drew it over her clothing, picked her sword and scabbard from their resting place and left.

Ephraim had already saddled two horses by the time she made it down to the stalls. A short lance was tied to the side of his horse, and a few bags with emergency items in case. With no words they nodded to each other and leapt on their mounts, urging them into a quick gallop out to the fields surrounding Castle Renais.

Her brother had chosen the ideal time for them to sneak out. Everybody in the castle would be retreating for their lunch. He had also picked a wonderful day, the sky was still clear and the sun warm on their backs. The constant drumming of hooves against grass and the scent of the air was something that Ephraim had missed. It had been months since his skills had seen combat of any kind, and all freedoms had been severely limited. Though his sister had shouldered quite a bit of his burden, the burden of being King over a country can only grow. There was a brutal difference between Prince and King, and when his title changed, everything did.

When the riders had taken in the bliss of their freedom, they halted their horses in the calm landscape miles from their home. The valley was uninhabited, and it was this place that nature decorated her most glorious creation. They rested by the creek, the watery floor cobbled with stones and weeds. Beyond the white birch trees the mountains could be seen, and though they were but anthills compared to the peaks of Rausten, they were still something to marvel at. But best of all, Ephraim thought, it was so quiet.

They sat in the soft grasses in a glade, inside the circle of birches. Ephraim had brought their lunch, a simple meal consisting of golden bread with a small jar of honey, cheese and various fruits. As he passed her a skin of cordial she took it from him and glanced down at the crystal brook. He tore a piece of bread and bit it, following her gaze.

"It feels so good to be out of that sweaty council room," he began, half-complaining. Though he had all the reason to complain. "With nothing but bickering and cajoling." Eirika took a grape, and before placing it in her mouth, teased her brother affectionately.

"Although you have arrived by ill-means. That the King of Renais would still have to sneak out of his own castle! And also to have his knight provide the scheme to conceal it!"

"And to have his sister participate, oh, what a foul plot!" the young king retaliated, and together, their laughter gently bent the tranquil silence of the young valley. Ephraim rested an elbow on his bent knee, and uncorked the skin of water. "You were in our old tower before the mid-day bell tolled."

"Yes," the princess murmured, picking a piece of grass absently. "I suppose I just wanted to go back to our childhood days. That portrait of us is still there."

"Is it? I should have it moved to a more secure area," Ephraim said after drinking, and paused, thinking to himself. "Perhaps I should have the entire tower renovated. We should try and preserve it for a few more years, at least."

"Hm."

The king gave his twin a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to?"

"Oh, I don't know, it seems a shame. That tower has been like that for so long, ever since we were young," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. After a short stretch of silence, she spoke again on a different manner. "What are your advisors pestering you about now, brother?"

Ephraim scowled, as if the mere thought of it caused him a headache.

"The petty things all rulers must be harassed about. Taxes, growing lawsuits, trouble with vassals, and... successors," he said the last word with particular disgust.

"Oh?" Eirika tilted her head to one side, smiling broadly. "They're already bothering you to get married?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't remind me every waking minute," he criticized exasperatedly. "It's like they expect me to die tomorrow and not leave Renais an heir."

"You still have time, I think," Eirika said while dipping a piece of bread into the jar of honey. "Well, I'm sorry if I treaded on a touchy matter."

"No, it's all right. You have a right to be curious about the shady ways of court."

His sister looked at him fondly, and he grinned back. At least through all these months of adjusting to the change from prince to king, she had not changed much. Even so, if the war had not changed her, nothing could. Yet as he became more heavy-laden with burdens, she began to avoid him, but nevertheless gave him as much support as she could behind-the-scenes.

_Is it my fault?_ Ephraim thought darkly, turning his eyes to the ground. _Have I been neglecting my own sister because of my duties as king? But no, even Father had the time to talk and play with us when we were young..._

Eirika seemed to have known what he was thinking, and in her eloquent way managed to find a safe topic in which they could talk for hours over. She managed to avoid all subjects leading to the troubles in Renais and Grado, and above all, she avoided talking about Lyon. The tragedy was hard on both twins, and even after all this time it was difficult to accept. Even after the war there were more troubles and more work for the twins.

In all honesty, Ephraim had been entirely worn-out in body before the ride to their valley haven. But on the trip his mind began to ease, and he began to feel more refreshed. Sitting beside his sister in this fellowship went long ways in alleviating the stress he underwent. It was one of her skills, her powerful proficiency in speech was a gift none could match. It was something he had to master himself. The people loved a ruler with encouraging speeches and outstanding public speaking.

After cleaning up their lunch, the twins gathered their weapons for a spar. Ephraim took the iron lance in his hands, it felt like an old friend. He raised it up and watched the point glitter in the sun. The duelists stood in the glade a fair distance away from each other. The wind stirred the brittle branches of the trees, and played against their cloaks.

Eirika placed both of her hands on the hilt of her slim rapier, so that her fingers were hidden under the gold guard. She always had the disadvantage when she sparred with her brother, the longer lance could always slide passed the guard of the swordsman. But during the years of training with him, he had realized that she wanted no handicap, no matter the disadvantage.

She made the first move. Rushing in to her opponent, she drew her sword to deliver a low attack. Ephraim placed his lance vertically before her blade halfway met its mark, and the clang of metal vibrated up the shaft. Swinging his spear over his head he moved to take advantage of the short pause after her attack. Though this tactic had ended a countless many duels in the past, she had recognized it before it did its work and instinctively pulled back.

"Good!" Ephraim breathed, and stepped to her left. Knowing better than to leave her side exposed to him, she turned her body. The king placed his weapon in his other hand and turned it in a quarter circle before it met her ready sword. After more blows Ephraim was impressed by his sister's quickness to parry and attack. After teaching and learning from each other, they had begun to understand the strategy, strengths and weaknesses of their opponent.

The duel ended some time later, with victory on Ephraim's behalf. Still, it managed to leave both siblings with hard breathing and sore legs. Ephraim dropped down on the ground and brushed a hand through his hair, feeling the perspiration trickle down the side of his face. Eirika followed suit and fell into the soft grass in the shade.

"You have developed new strategies," Ephraim said plainly as she handed him the skin of water. She brushed the bangs away from her eyes with the back of her hand, catching her breath.

"Though I am afraid that my lack of practice has done some harm."

"Not to worry, Eirika," he passed her the skin and sat up cross-legged. "To make up for my own lack of practice, we'll have to make this routine habitual." The maiden creased her brow and leaned back on her palms.

"So we must sneak out of our own domain again?"

"Of course, dear sister," the other replied, "isn't that the fun of it?"

"I cannot imagine Forde having fun with it. Though he is very good at it, he is bound to run out of excuses for us sometime."

* * *

They were greeted almost immediately before even entering the palace. As their horses drew close to the stables, they noticed a group of people already assembled outside. Eirika looked at her brother with a bewildered face, but his expression was solemn. The day was already late, the sky was rosy and gold at the same time, and the frail clouds dusted the sky.

Ephraim slowed his steed to a halt, and the men surrounded his horse, all chattering at once. Eirika - with her face still bewildered - sat on her horse and watched the commotion. She recognized the tall, gray-brown haired man as Faustis the steward, but the others she only knew by face. The king dismounted, and threw a despondent look at his twin.

"Truly your majesty, the entire castle has been losing their eyes looking for you!" Faustis exclaimed, leading the agitated Ephraim toward the palace. "We were so worried for your safety!"

"Faustis, I've been to a war and back, it is foolish for you to concern over my well-being when I am on my own grounds."

"And the council has been in such disarray in your absence! There was nothing but debates and arguing the entire time!" another man, a council member, added.

"Ah? More than usual, you mean?"  
Eirika would have laughed if it were not inappropriate. She had never seen her brother so sarcastic before, and he said it all with a straight face. The men continued to talk, so she dismounted and held her horse by the bridle, and stood by to wait. After more news flashes of the castle's status, Ephraim realized that his sister was still there and hushed his subjects with a wave of his gloved hand.

"There appears to be more trouble, Eirika," he said miserably. "A few men from the countryside have asked for me and seek an audience."

"Of course," she said, and came toward him to lay a hand on his arm. "Be not dismayed brother. Peace will come again." Then she took the reins of the two horses and led them to the stalls. "I will look after the horses. You do what you must, Ephraim."

The princess heard their distant chit-chat behind her back as she walked away, and lowered her head. Though her heart felt heavy, she could not show it on her face. Her brother depended on her for support, though in reality she felt that she needed support herself.

_No more bad thoughts,_ she scolded herself, and pressed the wooden door open to the stables. _Should I not be thankful that we had our time together, like we did before the war?_

Inside the barn the scent of hay and horses was astounding. But having grown-up with that scent around her, she was unperturbed by it. However, the airborne dust caused her to sneeze, and she narrowed her eyes in yellow light drifting in from the windows. There were no stable hands about, which seemed strange, but not strange enough for her to stop and consider it.

The stables were for multi-use, and were used by both royal steeds and those of the knights. There were two levels, and stairs led from the horses below to the food storage and weaponry above. It was constantly being rebuilt and added on to, the area where she stood was a new development that had been completed before the recent war. The army of Renais had grown, and with it, the need to house more equipment and horses. As peace was established, there was less tension around these areas.

Laying her rapier on a shut cask, she unsaddled the horses and undid their bridles. She also untied her brother's lance to lean it in a slot on the rack against the wall. It was not until she began to set it down that she heard a muffled step on the dirt floor.

Eirika froze. She turned her eyes to see her sword an arms reach away, and grasped it by the hilt. Slowly turning, she searched the stables. The horses were secured in their stalls, but the sense that someone was watching disturbed her. Not yet unsheathing her weapon, she began by approaching the matter her own way.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the princess said hesitantly. When her call was only greeted by more steps, she studied the sound, and tightened her grip on her blade. More footsteps approached her, and she stepped back, nearly knocking over a javelin. Another step came directly after she jumbled with the lances, and it came from behind her.

In the next moment, she turned just slightly to see a man advance with a naked dagger, all in a wild blur. She gasped being caught by surprise and fell back, pressing against the wall. Holding her sheathed rapier horizontally in front of her, she caught the dagger's attack. The enemy's blade pierced through the leather scabbard, revealing the rapier's shining metal beneath.

Using the wall to her advantage, Eirika pushed off of it, forcing the unexpected assassin forward. In a composed manner she threw her hand on the hilt of her weapon and slid it easily out, tossing the scabbard away. She had hoped to find an opening to end the fighting quickly, but the man quick reflexes and came at her as soon as her sword was free. Unable to raise her guard, she sidestepped just a second too late, and the blade bit her shoulder, cutting through the coarse gray linen of her cloak.

When she felt her skin and blood exposed to the open air, Eirika gasped but refused to hesitate. Gripping her sword with both hands, she sliced her attacker in a clean crescent as his dominant arm retreated after the attack. The tip of the rapier grazed the dirty palm of his minor hand, and across his forearm. Ribbons of red cascaded down his bare arms, but they hardly hindered his movements. More assaults followed, and Eirika managing to find a clear-head guarded herself well, but her opponents moves were too unpredictable. His fighting style was rugged, inconsistent, and because of that, she was losing badly. Eirika was too used to fighting a person with either a sophisticated or primitive style, but this man had both and neither.

Finally when she realized too much time had passed, and she still had no idea as to what his weak point was, Eirika stepped into a wider area, and called for assistance.

"Guards! Attend me!" she yelled, her voice hard. Perhaps she should have called long ago, but with the shame of requiring aid, her pride abstained her from doing so. But one thing she would not do is turn and flee. Not only was he most likely faster than she, but the mere thought of it was disgraceful.

The assassin recognized this turn of events and moved quickly to silence her. Before the last word left her mouth, he was already within her guard, with his dagger extended. Responding swiftly to his advance, she inhaled sharply and slashed her blade toward his unguarded stomach.

Unbearable pain sharply burned between her eyes, slipping behind the bridge of her nose.

"_Ephraim_!" she screamed as the fire of it continued to erupt.

The king burst into the stables along with the other men upon hearing the princess' first cry for help. The second shriek of his sister calling his name made his blood freeze. The stable ground was painted in crimson.

He picked up the fallen spear from the rack and threw it in fury. The lance flew turbulently and struck at the arm of Eirika's attacker before lodging itself into the hollow of his collar bone. He fell with her rapier still lodged in his abdomen, his despicable blood mingling with her royal streams.

"Eirika!" Ephraim bellowed, rushing to his sister's aid. She was on her knees in a daze, the damp straw from the ground sticking to her thighs. The king pulled his protective arms around his sister's shoulders and lay her head on his chest. Holding the back of her head, the bluish hair wet with red poured through his fingers. Dark stains streamed over her cheeks, forever staining his clothes.  
Her fair brow furrowed in pain, as the sweat and blood flowed into her eyes.

"B-brother...? Is that you? I.. I can't see you..." her voice said weakly, looking up at him, or at nothing. He sat shocked at her reaction, his face was shaken. Then he regained his composure, and looked at the appalled crowd, raising his hand in direction as he angrily gave them orders.

"_Go_! Go and fetch the doctor _immediately_!"

* * *

"A shard of metal has remained lodged in her skull. It is far too precarious and dangerous for us to even attempt to remove it, there is nothing we can do. She will have heavy migraines in result of it " The grim message drifted meaninglessly across the king's private study. The tall windows were exposed, the curtains tied at the walls, letting the gray light shine on the floor of the room. The sky was white, it threatened rain and masked the sun. Ephraim sat near the window staring out at the bleak world, his chin resting on his thumb, his fingers curled over his mouth. There was something about his face that seemed to have died. Even when he was tired, some part of his expression seemed lively, but at the moment he was like a statue. Cold, and dead.

At first he said nothing to the news the physician came to bring him, and continued to stare distantly, unblinking and unmoving. He dressed plainly, refraining from wearing anything intricately embroidered or designed. When any servants came to attend him, he dismissed them from his isolation, eating nothing the entire morning. The entire castle was told that he was mourning.

But Princess Eirika was not dead. The assassination attempt had failed, though the reasons behind it was still under heavy investigation. Though her survival was good news, Castle Renais was in heavy grief. All the people loved and respected their princess. To see her in such agony was horrendous. Everybody knew that King Ephraim blamed himself for her condition.

When he failed to respond, the doctor continued on to more grim news.

"A-and.. I'm afraid she has lost her sight."

"How many know of this?"

The physician was startled, perhaps by the question, or the fact that he had spoken.

"Only yourself, myself, and two of my assistants, sire." Ephraim took back his strange silence, and finally stood up. The weak flame of the candles danced hesitantly, casting his face in a light orange glow. On the desk just beyond the window papers had been scattered, with random notes on tax regulation and trade. They had been neglected this morning, just as all his other duties. Nobody dared to remind him to complete them.

"Be sure that nobody hears of this," Ephraim instructed the physician gravely, sitting down at his desk. After a short pause, he risked the question, a faint ray of hope shining. "Will she ever regain her vision?"

"It is not likely, sire."

The king closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I see. Continue your work, then." The man bowed and left the darkness of the room eagerly. Ephraim took a deep breath and placed his fingers on his temples, letting his mind ponder the events. Never had he imagined that their escape to the valley could have ended in such a disaster. But full responsibility was his, or at least he felt that it was.

He had not slept the entire night.

* * *

When Eirika awoke a few days later, she recognized the comfort of her bed. She was changed into soft clothes and was buried under layers of sheets and blankets. An immediate soreness engulfed her face. While trying to open her eyes, the pain flamed up again, so she winced and instinctively raised her hand towards them. Her fingers touched a soft, thick bandage. Startled, she traced it around her head.

"Careful, princess," a soft, female voice said, Eirika almost jumped at the sound.

"Am.. am I in my room?" she stuttered, moving the blankets off of her. As she did so, another feeling of numbness took over her shoulder where she had been wounded. With a soft cry of pain, she retreated and fell back into the pillows.

"Yes, lady. It is the afternoon of the third day," the cool voice replied. Eirika wanted no more than to open her eyes and take of the bandage, she felt so helpless and frail. It was that feeling she despised the most. But she could do nothing, and succumbed to the comforts of the bed. It was already the third day, she thought. It was the seventh day when she and her brother snuck out for their ride. She had been sleeping for three days!

"My brother... The king, where is he?"

"He is in the castle."

"Is he safe?"

"We did not have to see to him. You must concern over your own health, princess, he is completely unharmed." The princess did as she was told, but her mind wandered as thoughts swarmed her head. All of her body seemed to be rebelling, even after sleeping so long she was so tired, and so sore. Every so often she felt the bandage around her eyes, and gently brushed her fingertips over her eyelids. But she saw nothing, everything was so dark...

"After your eyes heal, we will be able to take off your blindfold. We just want to reduce the chance of infection," the woman said. Eirika turned her head toward the voice.

"What is your name?"  
"Lydia, lady. I am a cleric."  
"Thank you, Lydia, for your work. Now, I am feeling terrible right now, but worst of all, I have no idea what is happening around me. Would you tell me what has happened?"

* * *

Ephraim threw open the doors and entered the room. On the opposite side General Seth and a messenger had been conversing with each other. In the presence of the King, they turned and saluted him with a bow. Normally he would have stopped them in this gesture, but he was far too excited with the news they brought.

"What news?"

"Your majesty, it appears that the turmoil in Renais has increased. The radicals of the people are demanding a free government," the young general replied, gesturing to the messenger. "Those people are few, but any rebellion they bring is dangerous." Ephraim frowned, and looked directly at the news bringer.

"I see. What have they done?"

"They had plotted the assassination of the Royal heirs, and they are still trying to convince the people into supporting the anarchy. After the wars and the trouble in the economy, they demand laissez faire in violent demonstrations," the messenger replied. "Though they have little against the royal family, the disputes against your vassals have been common the past few days."

"I assume none have been harmed."

"None yet, but a massacre broke out between Lord Relophe's men and the unsatisfied laborers in his province. However, no crimes or wrongdoing has been recorded on his part. There is no evidence to any of the villagers' complaints."

"It appears that the constant complaints of these lords must have some logical reason. Yet with all the troubles none of the reported corruption have been confirmed," Ephraim mused. The load had become heavier, and the peace of Renais more volatile. The young ruler addressed the General, gesturing to the officer. "Seth!"

"Yes, sir?"  
"There were men here from the country a week ago, they had sought an audience with me. I was unable to grant them this, but are they still in the capital?"

"Yes, your highness. They stayed to pay homage to Princess Eirika, but they still wish to speak to you."

Ephraim felt compassion for them because of their honor to his sister, and relaxed. Dismissing the messenger, he moved to leave the room before commanding Seth further.

"Bring them to the throne room at once. I will speak to them now."

* * *

"There is something I never told you, your highness," Lydia's voice said quietly, almost sadly. Eirika turned sharply to her. She was elated that the head physician allowed her to take off the bandage, for her eyes had finally healed. Being blinded by it for a week, she was eager to finally see. Yet the hesitance and fear in Lydia's voice frightened, her, and she sat up in bed.

"What is it, Lydia?" Eirika whispered frightfully.

"You... your majesty, your..." she stumbled, her voice fading. Eirika shook off her feeling of apprehension, and gestured for the cleric to come closer. She heard the floor creak as Lydia approached, and pointed to where the bandage was tied on the back of her head.

"Never mind. Would you take this bandage off, first?"

When Lydia did not move, Eirika almost thought that she was not going to. But after a few minutes, hesitant hands lay on the blindfold, and began to untie them. The princess waited as the hard cloth loosened, and eventually fall away. Immediately her hand went to her face. Disbelievingly, she touched her cheek and felt her eyelashes as they fluttered.

"Is.. is it nighttime?" she inquired with trepidation in her voice. Eirika reached out her hand, but was unable to see it. Turning around on the bed, she felt Lydia's hand, but could not see her. "Why is it so dark?"

"My lady," Lydia said desperately, grasping the princess' hand. "It is dark because you cannot see the light." Eirika froze, her unseeing eyes blank. Once again she felt around them, confirming that they were open. Yet, the darkness was eternal. Lydia touched her shoulder, it felt like the heaviest weight she ever had to carry.

"The King ordered us not to tell anybody of this, princess! But the head physician says that it is likely that you will not be able to see for the rest of your life!"

With trembling hands, Eirika pulled the blankets away and stepped onto the floor of her room. She reached out her hands to feel the wall, but met only air. It was strange how blindness changed everything, the wall that always seemed to be so near was now so far away. Stretching just a bit further, her fingers met the wall and she slid off of the bed completely to lean on it. Her shaking limbs allowed her to stand.

"Lydia," Eirika gasped, "I need your help."

* * *

The next few days were both miserable and agreeable. The princess was determined to not let anybody know of her despondence, and her courage was built by her friends. Lydia was her guide, and was patient with her blindness. After the first day, Eirika was able to move about her room unattended, she memorized the structure of it and learned not to stumble. It was common for her to ask Lydia daily of the news around the castle and the country. Slowly she learned more of Ephraim's dilemma's and problems, and that same feeling of homesickness returned. Her brother had not seen her since the day of the incident.

Occasionally Franz came to see her, not yet being the same rank as his brother or Seth, he had the free time to chat with her. Eirika was amazed with his maturity and the sophistical manner in which he spoke. He offered her solace and counsel when she asked, and he too gave her news, news that Lydia could not bring.

"King Ephraim had done massive amounts of work and has continued helped the rural people. Yet people still have an apt for rebellion even if they are suffering just slightly. It is not his fault," the young knight said. Often Eirika was troubled by the news, but managed to become comforted by Franz's reassurance. Though she enjoyed his company, their conversations were not long, as duty calls him back to training. His wayward brother also visited her, and each time he left her smiling at his carefree nature.

When Eirika had fully recovered from all of her wounds, the physicians and clerics were dismissed to return home. Though fully willing to stay with her for a little time longer, Lydia was also sent home, though on the direct order from the princess herself.

"You must be tired, Lydia, with all of your work. You've been invaluable to me, I thank you for all that you've done. But go home to your family, you must be missed. I am sure the work you will do in the church will bless them." Tearfully the cleric embraced the princess and promised to come see her again. Eirika blindly waved to her as she left.

Two weeks after the incident, Eirika had opened a window by herself and enjoyed the mixture of the warm sun and cool breeze on her face. Somewhere beneath the castle she could hear the noise from the capital city, from barking dogs to occasional voices. She blinked once or twice and thought for a moment that she might have seen something.

At that moment someone knocked the door, startling her out of the trance. She turned and gave the person permission to enter. The door opened, and someone stepped in.

"Your majesty, the Princess of Frelia has come." Eirika raised in eyebrow, and felt a smile form on her face.

"Tana? Yes, show her in."

She did not need to wait long before the Frelian princess arrived. Tana entered the room still in her traveling cloak, her hair was slightly in disarray from the winds. Upon seeing her friend she cried out and began to talk all at once.

"Oh Eirika, I'm so glad to see that you are all right! We heard that you had bad injuries, and Innes and I were so worried about you! I decided to come down and see you myself, especially since I haven't come to see you in Renais in peace for so long, but it is such a relief to see that you are safe. How is Ephraim? Are you feeling well?"

"Tana," Eirika laughed, dazed at the commotion. "There is no need to talk so fast, you won't be leaving soon, will you? I'm fine, truly, though I haven't seen anything of my brother for weeks, so I cannot speak for him."

"Eirika, are you sure you're all right?" Tana asked uncertainly, looking at her friend's face. "You look confused, why don't you look directly at me?" When Eirika failed to reply, Tana gasped and covered her mouth. Running her hands in front of Eirika's face, she exclaimed.

"By the Stones! Eirika, your eyes!"

Calmly the princess of Renais passed her fingers over her brow, feeling the scar that stretched from her forehead above her right eye, across the bridge of her nose. "I have lost my vision in the accident, Tana."  
"Oh, oh no, Eirika, I'm so sorry!" the pegasus knight cried, rushing toward her and grabbing one of her hands. "I had no idea! We heard nothing of it..."

"Ephraim doesn't want anybody to know of it," her friend explained, her head lowered. "It is to protect me, because I am vulnerable. I cannot defend myself any longer, and he is afraid that the public knowledge of my blindness will make me a target for more attacks."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know that is why he did it. But I am all right, I have learned to cope. Once I get my bearings straight and I am able to be helpful again, I must aid my brother politically. No more of that, Tana, how is Frelia?" From her story, it seemed that Frelia was suffering economically as well. The monsters in the Tower of Valni, Frelia's famous monument, had been exterminated and the tower was renovated. The war left the country in a reconstruction that would take more years to complete, though the damages were not as costly as they were in Grado or Renais.

As Tana was speaking, Eirika narrowed her eyes, feeling that she saw shadows. But how was that possible? All things were dark, and shadows were just an entity of darkness. She dismissed it as a fluke of her imagination, and devoted her full attention to her guest. However as more time passed, Eirika noticed that the shadows were indeed there. She halted Tana's speaking, and reached out to touch the silhouette's shoulder. Tana breathed in as felt her friend's touch, and glanced at her, wide-eyed.

"Eirika? What is wrong?"

"I.. I think I can see you.," Eirika said, her eyes bright. She raised her hand and let her eyes study the darkness, adjusting to the patches where the blackness was lighter. Standing up in excitement, she realized that the windows were lighter, and there were more shadows where her bed and dresser were. Turning back to Tana, Eirika saw her figure better as her eyes got used to the darker spaces.

"Tana! Hold up your hand and let me guess how many fingers you are holding up!" Eirika said breathlessly , and the Frelian quickly did as she was told.

"Are there.. two?"

"No," was Tana's discouraged response.

"Three then."

"Three it is!"

Eirika stepped back and sat on her bed, her heart pounding joyously. She could learn to get used to the dimness, and her sight may not be fully regained, but she had a chance. It was time that she came out of the dark.

* * *

Ephraim set down his pen in the ink tab and leaned into the chair, letting his sore back rest. Night had fallen and the only light he had was the frail firelight. There were more notes scribbled on old parchment on the table, and along with the records of income and trade, he had written ideas for better plans and systems of economy regulation. He had closed the final loophole in the plan, and felt accomplished.

He was never a scholar or strategically gifted for these practical matters per se, but after weeks of compiling advice and tactics he composed a sound proposal. He would have his advisors review it and polish any more flaws, but all in all, the hard work was over. As for the riots, the king had decided to personally see to it, despite the council's reluctance for him to leave the Castle. After speaking to the countrymen, their story of the dishonesty of the feudal lords seemed genuine. Only the direct command of the ruler could fix these problems.

But the most important item on his list to finish was to go see his sister. He had neglected to see her, and he had a dark depression for the two weeks and three days while she was recovering. Ephraim had not yet convicted himself of the guilt he felt, and had not yet fully forgiven himself.

His reverie shattered as the knock on the door brought him back to his private study.

"Come in," he called, and stood up, assembling his papers into a neater stack. The door creaked open and none other than Forde entered, closing the door behind him. It was strange not to see him in his usual red armor, he dressed casually.

"May I speak to you, King Ephraim?" he requested, inclining his head.

"By all means."

"Tomorrow, the princess will be waiting for you at the stables, your majesty, for another ride to the outer grounds." Ephraim stopped and glanced sharply at the knight, his face hard.

"Forde, this is no time for more games. She is not in the condition for it."

"This is no joke, highness," Forde answered with identical solemnity. "It was the princess herself who requested it." Silence followed by, with Ephraim in a stunned state. The king left the papers and approached the soldier, studying him.

"Is that so?"  
"She asked me to ask this of you. Tomorrow at noon, she said."

_Eirika, what are you doing?_ Ephraim said mentally, confusion being his dominant emotion. The thought of another ride seemed impossible to him. _Is this what you really want?_

At last he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Tell her that I will be there."

* * *

When he arrived at the stables, there was already a horse saddled with a lance tied to it. With his sister nowhere in sight, he noticed a scroll tied around the shaft of the lance. Unlacing it he peeled it open and recognized the curly script of his sister's hand, though less elegant and solid.

__

Dearest brother,

You suggested that we made this routine

habitual. I thought that you may have

forgotten, so here is just a reminder. I am

most likely already down in the valley,

please come as soon as you can.

Eirika

Puzzled at her resolution, he simply folded it into a saddlebag and mounted. The horse bolted through the open doors to the wild field outside. His gaze bore into the trees acres down the hill, across the distant mountains. The forest was already clothed in gold and amber, like tongues of fire that occasionally slipped from the branches. Padding between the wood, the horse steadily made it down the descent.

At the final row of trees, he could already see Eirika's horse tied to a limb with her rapier leaning against the trunk. Looking even further he saw her sitting in their glade, and she turned as she heard the horse's hooves slow to a halt. Ephraim dismounted and strung the reins on the branches securely, running to greet his twin.

"Eirika!" She stumbled to get up and reached out her arms, catching her brother in an enormous embrace. They held each other like little children, as if they had not seen each other in years. When they parted Ephraim realized that she had cut her hair. It was a little shorter than shoulder length, but her bangs still hid the fading white scar across her eyes.

"Oh Ephraim, I'm so happy to see you again! I heard that you have suffered," his compassionate sister cried, gripping his arms.

"Your hair," he replied, amazed, brushing it away from her face. She laughed, her dark eyes almost looking through him.

"Like our picture, those years ago," she swept a loose strand behind her ear, and gestured to where she was sitting, with their lunch already set out. "Are you hungry? It is about lunchtime."  
As they ate, Ephraim noticed how his sister's movements were less acute as before, but still accurate. He wondered if she had in fact regained her vision, but did not yet ask. That ray of hope was brighter than the light he kindled earlier, and it was stronger. Eirika had a canister of tea and poured the steaming liquid for the both of them.

"Brother, I need to ask of you something."

"What is it?" he asked, taking a cup from her. She held the warm tea in her hands.

"I hear that you have decided to travel yourself to the rural towns of Renais to establish justice and peace. Is that correct?"

"When did you hear that?"

"Yesterday."

"Yes, it is true," he confirmed, waiting for more.

"As king, you are needed here in case of another emergency or other affairs. It is important for the ruler not to wander far from his throne, because there are many who would claim it as their own. I spoke to Tana a few days ago, and she told me that she would appeal to her father to give us some aid financially. You should remain here and see to it."

"I don't understand, Eirika," the young king interrupted, sipping from his cup. "You would have me stay here as the turmoil continues around us?"  
"Yes, I believe you should stay, but it doesn't mean that the turmoil should continue. I wanted to go in your place."

Her brother halted and lowered his cup. From her eyes, saw his shadow freeze, as it appeared to be looking in her direction.

"That is not possible. I could not endanger you in that way."

"Brother!" Eirika pleaded, and touched his arm. "Can you not see? I am not completely sightless. I can still defend myself, and I have become a better fighter this way."

"How can that be?" Ephraim replied incredulously. The princess closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"When I lost my sight, I realized how much more acute my other senses became. I had to rely on my hearing mostly, so it became my dominant sense. But then I could just barely see. Even now, the world as I see it in broad daylight looks like it is night, but you can still see just scarcely during the night."

"I, I can't believe that," he said doubtfully, yet a part of him wanted to believe it. Quietly she raised her hand, and touched his face. He was too astonished to ask what she was doing. Her fingers drifted across his eyes and cheeks over his nose, memorizing the structure of his face.

"Franz told me that his grandmother was blind," Eirika recalled, telling him the story. "She would wander the house and when she heard one of her grandchildren approach, she touched their face. Franz said that just by touching their faces, she knew exactly who they were by name. So brother, years from now when I only have memories to remember how you look, I can know exactly who you are." Her fingers pulled back, and she clasped her hands together. "And I am not blind, because there are others who can see for me."

Then she stood, and brushed the clippings of grass from her legs. "If you would, you can test me in a match. After our duel, then you can determine whether I can go."  
"No, sister," fierce Ephraim responded, and stood up as well. "It is already determined. This is what you really want, isn't it?"

Eirika smiled.

"It is what you always wanted to do, brother. You will always be with me in spirit, and my eyes will be your eyes. When I come back, I will tell you everything about it."

* * *

"I will be again known as Erina the mercenary," she said, standing outside as the sun was about to set. "I have decided it would be best to go in secret, in a different identity. This way, I can see Renais as a commoner, and yet have the power to judge the corrupt when the time comes."

"I sent a letter to Kyle. He should be on his way back from Rausten, now that his mission is complete," he informed her, and held a letter up to her, stamped with the crest of Renais. "Take this and give it to him when you meet." She took it from him. Her clothes were like a mercenary's. She was not wearing the hard armor, but the less expensive leather guards over her shoulder and chest. Sieglinde was strapped to her side, the hilt tarnished and worn from old battles. Ephraim had opened the chamber beneath the throne room, and retreived the twin weapon for his sister after it was sealed there after the war.

"Do you have your bracelet?" he asked suddenly. She touched the lunar brace on her wrist. His golden bracelet matched the sunlight, and the held their hands together, the bracelets shining in unison. "Do you remember what father said? As long as we wear these, we are the Children of Renais."

It was time that she left her home of Castle Renais. Her skills in diplomacy and with the sword would protect her. The loyalty to her dear country would win the loyalty of the people.

"Farewell, dearest sister," Ephraim said, and touched his sister's shoulder. "Be careful about who you trust."

"Fear not, brother," Eirika replied as she mounted. "for I can still see the difference between light and dark."


End file.
